<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кинжал by ItamiKaname</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818381">Кинжал</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname'>ItamiKaname</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GreedFall (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bromance, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>На их ладонях алели росчерки, оставленные поцелуем холодного лезвия. Кровь, смешанная вот так — чем не родство? Чем такая связь, выбранная собственной волей, избранная сердцем, хуже родственных уз?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кинжал</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на спецквест для fandom Pandemic Games 2020.<br/>По заданию спецквеста текст чуть более чем полностью отсылается вот на эту сказку: https://skazki-rus.ru/ryzhij-ettin/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На пятнадцатилетие Константин подарил ему кинжал.</p>
<p>Подарил в своей обычной, очаровательно легкомысленной манере — мол, держи, кузен; пустячок, занятная безделица, ни больше, ни меньше. Кристофер взвешивал кинжал в ладони — не боевой, парадный: сложная резная рукоять, испещренная хитроумным ажуром узора, зеркальная сталь длинного, покрытого гравировкой лезвия. Де Сарде тронул его пальцем — острие легко, почти безболезненно рассекло кожу и выпустило наружу пунцовые капли крови, мелкие, будто драгоценный бисер. Константин тут же выудил из кармана платок и всучил его кузену.</p>
<p>Кровь — единственное, что не было у них общим. Впрочем, Константин отмахивался и от этого: в конце концов, Княгиня де Сарде — сестра его отца, стало быть, он и Кристофер — почти настоящие братья, и какая разница — родные или двоюродные. Они росли вместе, неразлучные, как близнецы, делили проказы и наказания, горести и радости, и ни один не мыслил иной жизни. Кажется, вихры кузена, непослушные, взлохмаченные и такие рыжие, словно на голове у него полыхал пожар, были первым, что Константину пришло бы в голову, спроси его кто о самом раннем воспоминании детства. Унылый дворец с кучей правил и предписаний был бы очень тоскливым, если бы не связавшая их дружба — единственное, что стоило беречь в мире придворных интриг и сплетен.</p>
<p>Вопрос родства они разрешили тем же вечером. Не так уж сложно разделить друг с другом и кровь, когда юность и братские чувства хлещут через край, а в руке зажат подаренный кинжал. Потом они оба неделю ходили, втайне гордые собственной идеей.</p>
<p>На их ладонях алели росчерки, оставленные поцелуем холодного лезвия. Кровь, смешанная вот так — чем не родство? Чем такая связь, выбранная собственной волей, избранная сердцем, хуже родственных уз?</p>
<p>Для кузенов ответ был очевиден.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Морской конек» рассекал прибрежные воды Гакана и уходил вдаль. Кристофер, глядя, как на темнеющем горизонте исчезают очертания Серены, сжимал в руке загадочное ожерелье: слишком грубое, чтобы быть творением рук серенских мастеров. Покрытая резными спиралями неровная галька да деревянные бусины — за всю свою жизнь де Сарде не видел ничего подобного. «Семейная реликвия», — сказала матушка, вкладывая странную вещицу в его ладонь — темная линия шрама так и пересекала ее наискось, от указательного пальца к месту, которое врачи Мостового Альянса называли Холмом Луны. У его матушки было много реликвий, передающихся из поколения в поколение: все больше золото и камни, искусные, изящные, утонченные — ничего, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающего.</p>
<p>Может, вещица принадлежала отцу, размышлял Кристофер, не глядя ощупывая большим пальцем узор, вырезанный на кулоне — одновременно примитивный и сложный. От старшего де Сарде ему ничего не осталось. Кроме, разве что, портретов — но они запечатлели незнакомца, чужого и далекого, и как бы Кристофер ни пытался найти в себе хоть каплю чувств к этому человеку, ничего не выходило. Впрочем, матушка любила этого человека — такого же огненно рыжего, с таким же упрямым подбородком и пронзительными желто-зелеными глазами под широкими дугами темных бровей; Кристофер сознавал это с самого детства, слушая, как меняется ее голос, когда она рассказывает о нем. Любила — но ничего не сохранила в память. Разве что...</p>
<p>Камень в ладони казался чуть теплым и как будто живым.</p>
<p>— Что это? Материнское благословение?</p>
<p>Константин, разрумянившийся и взбодрившийся на свежем морском воздухе, завершил экскурсию по кораблю и оказался рядом столь внезапно, что не будь Кристофер привычен к его появлениям — непременно выронил бы материнский кулон в бегущие за бортом волны. А так — лишь покрепче сжал пальцы и выпрямился, подставляя лицо бризу.</p>
<p>Хлопающий парусами ветер развеял печали, оставив лишь волнительное предвкушение. Их ждет Тир-Фради — чудесный, неизведанный. Их ждут приключения и тысяча историй, одна увлекательнее другой.</p>
<p>— Что-то вроде того, — Кристофер дернул плечом и смахнул упавшие на глаза волосы. — Семейная реликвия.</p>
<p>Константин присмотрелся.</p>
<p>— Какая-то... странная реликвия. Никогда ничего подобного не видел. Осталась от отца?</p>
<p>— Может быть, — де Сарде пожал плечами. — Твой отец о нем ничего не рассказывал? Или...</p>
<p>Гримаса, которую скорчил Константин, была красноречивее любых слов, и де Сарде только вздохнул. Действительно, проще вплавь пересечь море, отделяющее Гакан от Тир-Фради, чем получить у Князя ответы. Особенно если вопросы задают они оба.</p>
<p>— Знаешь, по крайней мере, ты попрощался с матерью, — заметил Константин. — И она пожелала тебе доброго пути. Моя-то наверняка нашептала вслед пару-тройку проклятий.</p>
<p>Кристофер опустил ладонь на его плечо.</p>
<p>— А впрочем! — Константин, приободрившись, тут же просиял. — К черту! Мы скоро будем далеко, и никакие проклятия нас не достанут. Пусть идут к черту. Слышите? — упершись руками в борт, крикнул он едва различимому берегу. — Идите к черту!</p>
<p>«Морской конек» набирал ход. Широкая кильватерная струя оставляла на темно-синей поверхности моря быстро затягивающийся порез.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Дела нахлынули со всех сторон: встречи с наместниками других государств, пропавшие экспедиции, похищенные реликвии, сложные, лишенные мира отношения с местными. Разобрать привезенные с континента вещи Кристоферу довелось лишь спустя недели: до этого времени груда сундуков так и лежала в посольстве, сваленная как попало и то и дело норовящая обрушиться на горничных, стоит менее ловкой из них задеть нагромождение бедром или локтем. Кристофер догадывался: в комнате Константина он обнаружил бы ту же самую картину. Кузен никогда не тяготел к порядку. Они оба никогда не тяготели.</p>
<p>Парадный кинжал, с любовью уложенный поверх прочих вещей, приятной тяжестью лег в ладонь. Де Сарде сжал пальцы, ощупывая фигурную рукоять, потянул клинок из ножен — и хмуро уставился на бурые пятна ржавчины, проступившие на безупречной когда-то стали. Он безрезультатно ковырнул отметину ногтем.</p>
<p>— Я вроде учил тебя заботиться об оружии, Зеленокровный, — строго заметил оказавшийся неподалеку Курт. — Даже о таком пустячном.</p>
<p>— Да, знаю, — Кристофер вздохнул, отложил кинжал на ближайшую тумбу и пружинисто поднялся. — Все как-то...</p>
<p>«Недосуг».</p>
<p>Аж стыдно.</p>
<p>Столь досадную оплошность стоило исправить. И немедленно, пока у него есть несколько дней отдыха перед новым путешествием.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Клинок никак не очищался. Де Сарде брал его с собой в путешествия, старательно водил пропитанной оружейным маслом тряпицей по стали, но она никак не желала обрести прежнюю зеркальную незамутненность. Более того — Кристофу казалось, что ржавчина поедает металл все охотнее, разрастается, будто опухоль, и ничего ее не берет.</p>
<p>«Странно как-то, — отметил Курт, наблюдая за его бесплодными попытками. — Может, какая-то примесь в стали?»</p>
<p>Кристофер не знал, был ли это дефект или так влиял странный воздух Тир-Фради — влажный, напитанный запахами дождя, мокрой древесной коры и прелых листьев.</p>
<p>Когда он вновь вернулся в Новую Серену, на клинке проступила чернота.</p>
<p>В тот же день он увидел, как осматривающий Константина врач поднял на свет колбу, полную черной крови.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В своих странствиях, превратившихся в гонку со временем, де Сарде то и дело поглядывал на притороченный к поясу кинжал, нет-нет — а вынимал его из ножен. Черные пятна растекались по ржавчине, как чернила, и солнечные блики больше не плясали на потускневшей рукояти, но одно Кристофер знал наверняка, чуял нутром, не находя этому знанию никаких объяснений: пока чернота не поглотила клинок полностью, Константин жив.</p>
<p>У него еще есть время. У них обоих оно есть.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Малихор еще не забрал Константина. Не лишил его жизни и Винбарр. Кристофер стискивал холодную, будто лед, рукоять — и не сбавлял шаг.</p>
<p>У них обоих еще есть надежда. Хотя бы у него одного.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>А потом клинок пропал. Кристофер думал, что потерял его, пока сражался с Верховным королем — или, что тоже похоже на правду, пока он вместе с Куртом и Васко тащили ослабевшего, впавшего в забытье Константина до ближайшей дороги, освоенной торговцами — там они смогли бы рассчитывать на караван, который вмиг бы домчал их до Новой Серены. Кристофер то и дело тянулся к опустевшим ножнам на поясе — но Константину будто бы стало лучше. Полный жизни и энтузиазма кузен лишь мягко высмеял его тревоги.</p>
<p>— Похоже, материнское проклятие все же настигло меня, — добавил он со смешком и покачал увенчанной тонкими побегами головой. — Но ты меня спас, как и всегда бывало. Не тревожься, дорогой кузен! Со мной все теперь будет хорошо.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>«Все теперь будет хорошо».</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Кристофер вспоминал эти слова, шагая по разрытой звериными когтями тропе, ведущей в самое сердце острова — к святилищу у жерла вулкана, видимого с любой точки.</p>
<p>Ничего не было хорошо. С самого их прибытия все катилось в бездну, а все успехи, все достижения, все одержанные им победы обратились в ничто. Ни одна из этих побед не приблизила его к цели. Ни одна — не спасла Константина.</p>
<p>Все это попросту не имело смысла.</p>
<p>Они встретились в святилище лицом к лицу, и Константин протягивал ему кинжал: сложная, покрытая ажурным узором тусклая рукоять, длинный клинок — когда-то зеркально чистый, украшенный затейливой гравировкой, а теперь — совсем не отражающий свет.</p>
<p>Протягивал.</p>
<p>Ждал.</p>
<p>Жаркий воздух в жерле вулкана низко вибрировал от напряжения.</p>
<p>Все замерло в ожидании — инклюз в застывшей смоле, крупицы которой Кристофу иногда попадались в студеных водах Тир-Фради.</p>
<p>Братья во всем от первого дня до последнего. Общие горести, общие радости. Общая судьба — по крайней мере, им хотелось в это верить.</p>
<p>С самого первого дня их дороги разошлись и теперь пересеклись здесь.</p>
<p>Кинжал в ладони Константина едва заметно подрагивал.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>«Береги этот нож, братец, гляди на него каждый день. Блестит лезвие — значит, я жив и здоров. А заржавеет — случилась со мной беда».</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Время — густые капли, медленные, темные, как малихорная кровь.</p>
<p>Константин смотрел на него долго: предлагал и просил, почти молил — и ждал. Старый шрам на ладони — узкая багряная полоса — ныл, разливался тянущей болью в кисти. Взять кинжал — простое решение. Вскрыть старую метку, обновить узы, созданные давным-давно — еще проще.</p>
<p>Так что же...</p>
<p>И Константин вдруг понял.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он улыбнулся — редкая, извиняющаяся улыбка, такая, которую Кристофер видел лишь в очередной раз вытаскивая незадачливого кузена из заварушки. Константин улыбнулся так, как улыбался в беззаботной юности, как улыбался еще совсем недавно, поднимаясь на борт корабля. Полный надежд мальчишка на мгновение проступил из небытия.</p>
<p>Кристофер успел забыть, каким Константин был до того, как болезнь выжгла его изнутри.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Мне так жаль, кузен, — пробормотал тот, другой Константин — еще светлый, еще не отравленный ни болезнью, ни безумием. — Мне, правда, так жаль...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Кинжал мелькнул в его руке, обернувшись острием к груди. Парадный, не боевой клинок — а вошел сквозь кирасу легко, будто в мягкое масло. Лицо Константина исказилось болью. Он пошатнулся, завалился вперед — Кристофер едва успел подхватить его и осесть на покрытую росой землю.</p>
<p>— Ты снова спас меня, — хриплый голос Константина трещал, как сухое дерево, пожираемое огнем. — Уже в который по счету раз...</p>
<p>Он дернулся, будто в судороге — и затих, уронив голову.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Когда Кристофер выдернул застрявший в кирасе кинжал, он был сплошь черен от крови.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>